My Only Weakness
by RachelSalvatorexx
Summary: Damon is a vampire hunter, Elena is a vampire. His mission is to kill the Gilbert family. He gets close to Elena in order to locate the rest of her family. What if he falls in love with her in the process? When it comes to it, will he be able to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I'm a bit nervous! If there are any mistakes I'm really sorry! I really hope you all enjoy it though. I've already wrote the 2nd chapter, so I'll see the reactions I get to this one and if they're good I'll upload the second right away! Right, not much more to say other than enjoy!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my own story.**

**For my bff Lucy, for being the bestest friend ever! Enjoy! ;) xx**

Chapter one

_Elena grabbed a glass out of the kitchen cupboard and groggily walked over to the tap. She filled her glass with water and sighed as she felt the cool liquid flow down her throat. _

_Suddenly she heard a shuffling noise coming from the living room. Quietly she tip toed over to the kitchen door and peeked her head around only to quickly bring It back in as she saw figures quietly making their way up the stairs._

_Were they thieves? They must be. Her parents are up there! Jeremy too! They're going to be okay though, aren't they?_

_Her trail of thought was interrupted when she heard a bone chilling scream from upstairs that made the hairs on the back of Elena's neck stand up. Quickly she hid behind the kitchen door, tears silently creeping down her cheeks. Through the crack in the door she could see her parents being dragged down the stairs by two mysterious men. _

_Her mother was whimpering and chocking back a sob. Her father was constantly trying to comfort her mother, telling her everything was going to be okay. But Elena could see the fear in his eyes as they knelt before the two strangers. Suddenly one of the men covered her mother's mouth, to what Elena presumed was to stop her whimpers. The man standing over her father quickly did the same._

_After this everything seemed to go in slow motion. Both of the men placed their hands either side of her parents face. And with one quick twist and a loud **SNAP**...they were both dead. _

_After witnessing that, Elena was unable to hold in the uncontrollable sobs that came from her mouth. Through the crack she saw the two men's head's snap in the direction of the kitchen and make their way over. Her hands automatically flew to her mouth and she held her breath, her eyes tightly shut. _

_Elena waited and waited… and waited. There was nothing but silence. Hesitantly uncovering her mouth she slid from behind the door._

_Perhaps they had decided to leave?_

_No._

_Elena screamed as a hand tightly grasped her throat and roughly pushed her into the wall. She stared into the eyes of the man who was about to kill her. Eyes so cold. Emotionless. _

_Her eyes widened as his teeth lengthened into white, sharp fangs._

_He was a monster! Some sort of vampire!_

_Before she could think anymore, the man bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth. She shook her head, trying to get him off but he was too strong. She screeched against his wrist as she tasted the warm, rich, thick liquid start to trickle into her mouth and down her throat. _

_He slid his hand either side of her face. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she was shaking her head._

"_Please, no…" _

"_no!"_

_**SNAP.**_

Elena sat up bolt right, breathing heavily and with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She sighed heavily. She was dreaming of the past again. Her breathing settled and she lay back down slowly, letting sleep consume her once more.

.

.

.

**So, what did you think? This chapter is quite short, I will make future chapters longer. Think of this as a scene setter or something lol. I hope this was alright for a first chapter, like I said, first fanfic so go easy on me with the reviews! ;) see you soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! I was really happy with the positive feedback for chapter one so it made me a lot more confident while uploading this one. Last chapter was really short, I know and apologise. This chapter is still not as long as I wanted it to be but like an idiot, I left all my notes at home so had to type this up by memory. Whoops. Oh well! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries… though I wish I did ;)**

Chapter 2

Damon knocked lightly on the door to Alaric's small apartment. He lounged casually against the door frame waiting for Alaric to open the door.

What could he want so urgently?

Damon had only just got back to Manhattan. He'd been away for a month investigating a small town with a large amount of "animal attacks". Vampire's of course, but nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been in, killed the vampire's of that town, then got out.

Damon was a vampire hunter, he was good at what he did, one of the best. His father had been a vampire hunter, as had his father's father. The Salvatore's were vampire hunters, they hated vampires!

He straightened when he heard movement coming from inside the apartment, and a second later a tired looking Alaric answered the door.

"Hi. What's so urgent, Ric?" He walked past Alaric and flopped down on the sofa as Alaric closed the door and walked over to a table collecting up several pictures and files.

"First of all, welcome back. I have new info from Isobel, I thought I'd call you straight away to save you unpacking."

"So I'm leaving again? No rest for the wicked." Damon reached his hand out and Alaric handed him a picture.

"No rest for a vampire hunter."

Damon studied the picture. In The Photo there was a girl and a boy. Damon estimated the girl to be around 18 and the boy not much younger. His attention was drawn the girl, she was beautiful. Long chocolate brown hair flowing in perfectly straight lines below her shoulders, soft brown doe eyes that seemed to sparkle, and an olive complexion that practically glowed.

She was smiling and had her arm around the younger boy who was also smiling. He had dark brown hair and soft features, his eyes were similar to the girls.

_They__must__be__related._Damon thought.

"Who are they?"

"Elena and Jeremy Gilbert…Vampire's. They live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. At least that's where we believe they do. Isobel told me she believes the whole Gilbert family are vampires."

"Why does she think that?"

Alaric took a seat next to Damon, scanning the numerous files in his hands. When he came to the one he wanted, he held it up. It was a newspaper article.

"Because of this, their family was attacked in the night. All four were found with snapped necks. The youngest, Jeremy suffered major blood loss. Bite to the neck."

"But if their necks were snapped…"

"Yes they were snapped, but when the mother's sister discovered the whole family dead, she called an ambulance, only by the time they got there the whole family had woken up. So whoever it was who attacked them must have turned them."

"What did the paramedics say when they found they had woken up?"

"Well they said that she must have made a mistake, that their necks were never snapped. What else were they meant to think?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair and stood up making his way over to Alaric's alcohol stash. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and lifted the glass to his lips, scrunching his nose up as the liquid burnt his throat.

"What year did all this happen?"

"Um… 2008. They're fairly new vampires, they shouldn't be that experienced."

Damon scoffed and downed the rest of his bourbon in one gulp. "Please, even if they were they wouldn't be a threat to me. I'm the best vampire hunter around…and the sexiest" he chuckled.

"And cockiest, if I might add." Alaric said while rolling his eyes.

Damon shook his head and walked back over to the sofa, picking up the picture. He stared at the beautiful brunette and sighed. How could someone have eyes like that? Eyes filled with warmth and happiness and yet, be a cold blooded killer. It made him angry. After this mission he would hunt down the person who stole this beautiful creature's humanity from her. And he would drive a stake through their heart.

This is why Damon hated Vampires. What right did they have to attack a family in the night and rob them of their humanity? What right did they have to spread their curse on them?

Alaric cleared his throat bringing Damon out of his thoughts. "Damon?"

"Um sorry, yeah?"

"I said when are you leaving for Mystic Falls?"

Damon stood up and smirked, he walked over to the door and flung it open. "_We__'__re_leaving now. Get packed, we're going to hunt the Gilberts."

**So what did you think? Damon and Elena still haven't met but have patients my friends, they'll meet next chapter ;) review! And see you all soon :)**


End file.
